Horses
Horses are very important as they can give the advantage on speed (both movement speed and attack speed bonus). Each horse has its own stats so you should choose the one that fits your character. The speed of a horse can increase your attack. However, attacking on a horse while stationary will give you a damage penalty. There is an option to see how much penalty you received. When outside of combat, riding a horse will generally increase your movement speed across the map unless your athletics skill is much higher than your riding skill. Adding horses to your inventory can also further improve your overland speed as well as reduce the speed penalty from carryingheavy items in your inventory. Outside of combat, a horse's attributes do not matter, meaning a Noma has the same utility as a Dosanko. Note*; In Gekokujo, the player does NOT receive a horse at start, unlike in native Warband. * Horse type: There are many horse types in Gekokujo. See below for more info. * Sell price: The selling/purchase value of the horse. The selling price is always lower than the buying price. * Armor: Reduces the damage your horse takes in battle. The higher this value is, the better. Typically this attribute is inversely proportionate to speed. * Speed: The maximum galloping speed of your horse not including riding skill modifiers. All blows delivered at higher speed in the same direction the horse is moving will cause more damage. If a blow is delivered in the opposite direction, it is possible to deal 0 damage, even to lightly armored targets. Higher speed usually comes at the price of lower armor. Couched lance and charge damage (see below) is directly related to this stat. All horses, even lame ones, are faster than foot troops. * Maneuver: The turn rating of your horse. A horse with a higher maneuver value will turn faster than other horses. After the initial charge, a higher maneuver value usually allows for shorter time in setting up subsequent strikes. * Charge: Blunt damage dealt by your horse when it collides with enemy infantry when moving at a sufficient speed. This damage is usually low regardless of how high this value is, though your horse will almost always knock your target over if you are moving at full speed. A horse with a high charge will lose less speed when it hits an enemy and will be able to push its way through more infantry before being forced to stop. This can be an effective way of taking prisoners if no non-lethal weapons are available. * Hit Points: The amount of damage your horse can take before being crippled or dying. There are no horses with less than 100 hit points in an unmodded version of Mount&Blade. * Requires Riding: The level of Riding skill you need to mount the horse. List of horses = Modifiers: Like weapons and armour, horses can also come with Modifiers. However, horse modifiers are much more varied in what they change, with the "best" modifier being the one that provides boosts in the area you want your horse to excel in. *A horse can be crippled in battle, becoming lame. There is a chance that horses that are downed in combat will be killed, in which case they are removed from your inventory. *Lame horses heal over time if left in the inventory. Horses that had a good modifier, such as Spirited, Heavy, or Champion, will lose it permanently when lamed, becoming a horse of standard quality when recovered. * A horse that is lamed will be unable to reach a high enough speed to couch a lance. The sole exception is the Dosanko, which has a high enough default speed that the penalty of being lame will not prevent couching if your riding skill is high enough. * Buying a lame horse is very cheap and with time it will recover normal status. If you later sell the recovered horse, it will not sell higher than what you paid for the lame one, even with a trade skill of 10. * Swaybacked horses (old aged) do not recover normal status.